1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to drumsticks and, more particularly, to a unique wooden stick type drum stick with improved rebound and impact absorbing properties contributing to inherent percussive characteristics unique to its construction.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the prior art there have been three types of drumsticks. The brush type which typically produces a sweeping sound and the stick type which is used to produce a much stronger or more percussive sound. In the prior art stick type drumsticks were made of elongated round, generally cylindrical solid wood members that were tapered near both ends. One of the end typically was in the shape of a ball-like head which was used to beat on the drum.
The brush type drumsticks were usually made up of a plurality of metal filaments secured to a handle. One improved embodiment of a brush type drumstick is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,200,026. That invention involves the use of multiple plastic strands arranged in a tight bundle which is fixed at one end as by molding or fusing to form a handle. The plastic strands are free to spread out at the other end to achieve the brush sound when used. That drumstick although an improvement over prior art brush sticks offers only limited use as a percussive stick owing to its basically soft and flexible nature.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,535,671, that patent provides certain playing characteristics suitable for certain applications. This drumstick invention includes a bundle wooden rods or dowels bound together to form a long hexagonal shape, the striking or playing end is bound together near its end. The binding medium can be plastic tape, glue or PVC shrink tubing. When struck on a playing surface the interaction of the individual dowels yields a variety of percussive sounds. That drumstick though a subjective alternative over prior art brush sticks its construction offers minimal rebound characteristics, its small diameter sized woods rods through interaction and force of impact under loud musical conditions are subject to damage. Its hexagonal shape is a departure from a traditional grip and requires user adaptation.
There remains a need in the stick drumstick art for a new and distinctive type of drumstick which offers improved properties, is more responsive and critical to rebound, will be reasonably protected during the force of impact increasing its longevity by means of its alternate construction. And by the very nature of the material components contribute its own unique tonal characteristics.